The overall goal of the NYU Center Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC), which was not supported in the last funding cycle due to budget cuts, is to translate, communicate, and disseminate critical concepts and findings in Environmental Health Science from our Center's scientists' to ensure greater community wisdom and awareness. This COEC has a continuing commitment to foster Environmental Health Science, particularly in translating environmental research to target populations. This COEC will continue to address the public's knowledge gaps about Environmental Health in the form of science advice to communities and policy makers, Web-based and traditional Environmental Health education, and assistance to communities facing environmental adversities. The emphasis of the current COEC proposal is focused in two related areas. Both of these areas translate research information and expertise at the NYUNIEHS Center into actions to improve the health of underserved communities in the NYC area that face environmental issues directly aligned with Center research. One major initiative targets the northern New Jersey minority community of Jersey City (Hudson County, NJ), that is concerned with, and/or exposed to, hexavalent chromium (Cr[6])-contaminated waste sites widely distributed throughout Hudson County, the most urbanized and densely populated county in NJ. Essential for these COEC programs are our Hudson County community-based partners, the